


Нуар и подтяжки

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Terra Celtica</p>
    </blockquote>





	Нуар и подтяжки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terra_Celtika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/gifts).



> Бета: Terra Celtica

Вечеринка, которую устраивали несколько ребят из колледжа, задумывалась тематической — как Ниджимура помнил, по фильмам. Тацуя странно ухмыльнулся и сказал, что выбор костюмов за ним. Надо было уже тогда понять, что он задумал.

Ниджимура стоял в дверях и рассматривал Тацую в наряде. Все-таки стоило помнить, что Тацуя ужасно любит нуар и костюм выберет соответствующий: шляпа, брюки со стрелками, подтяжки и обтягивающая майка. Но Ниджимура соврал бы, если бы сказал, что Тацуе не идет.

Интересно, что за персонажа он выбрал? Начинающего гангстера или детектива, а может — полицейского с тяжелым прошлым?

«Это ужасно, — говорил Химуро, — ты здесь уже какой год живешь и не смотрел ничего из классики нуара? Будем исправлять!»

Первым делом они посмотрели «Касабланку», а в следующие пару недель — «Почтальон всегда звонит дважды» и «Мальтийского сокола».

На третьем фильме Ниджимура сдался. Весь этот нуар был не так интересен, как сам Тацуя с его ремарками к особо трагичным сценам. Да и вообще, на него смотреть было куда занимательнее. Попкорн, сыплющийся из пальцев, язык, слизывающий соль с губ, растягивающиеся в улыбке губы — на все это он смотрел бы вечно.

— Ты в этом собираешься пойти?

Идти было недалеко, клуб всего в паре кварталов. А еще ходили слухи, что кто-то придет в костюме Чудовища из диснеевского мультика. Кто в здравом уме натянет на себя такое?

— Ага, еще плащ надену и сигарету у кого-нибудь стрельну, чтоб завершить трагичный образ. — ухмыльнулся Тацуя и изобразил томный выдох сигаретного дыма, прямо как та роковая женщина из, кажется, «Джильды». А может, из какого другого фильма, Ниджимура почти ни один не запомнил.

— И девочки штабелями тебе под ноги лягут, стоит их проигнорировать, — рассмеялся Ниджимура и двинулся за Тацуей в дом. Так и хотелось по-детски потянуть за подтяжку и щелкнуть по спине. Тацуя, словно услышав его мысли, обернулся и поманил его за собой на второй этаж.

— Твой костюм тебя уже заждался.

— Ты так говоришь, словно меня там платье ждет, — пробормотал Ниджимура, поднимаясь за Тацуей. Перекатывающиеся мышцы, которые совершенно не скрывал трикотаж майки, магнитом притягивали взгляд. — Если оно там будет, я тебя прибью!

— Вот, — Тацуя протянул полупрозрачный пакет, когда они добрались до комнаты. Через матовый полупрозрачный полиэтилен виднелось что-то темное и поблескивающее. Ниджимура в ожидании подвоха посмотрел на него, потом на Тацую. Невинное выражение лица не предвещало ничего хорошего, но из Тацуи ничего не вытянешь, если он не хочет говорить. Ниджимура тяжело вздохнул и взял костюм. — И нет, это не платье.

Зря он согласился пойти на эту чертову вечеринку, уж лучше бы они сели смотреть очередной классический нуар или погоняли в мяч. Тогда бы он опять смотрел на Тацую.

— Ну и кем я буду?

— Моим злейшим врагом — Джимом Фрезером. А я — Рокки Салливаном!  
— Это «Ангелы с грязными лицами»? Я что, так похож на этого гада?

— Ага. Особенно, когда делаешь мрачное лицо, от него сразу не по себе, так и хочется сделать ноги. — Тацуя подтолкнул его к пустой комнате. — Переодевайся пока, если нужна будет помощь, позовешь.

— Черт. — Ниджимура стоял перед зеркалом и без особого успеха пытался завязать галстук. Он со школы ненавидел галстуки, у него самого узлы всегда получались перекрученными и перетянутыми, приходилось просить или отца или маму.

— Судя по всему, тебе явно требуется помощь, — не скрывая веселья, произнес непонятно откуда возникший Тацуя.  
— Да уж, — пробормотал Ниджимура, бросив на него взгляд. Тот стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и сиял, как новенькая лампочка. А вот у самого Ниджимуры все медленно и верно катилось к черту. Узел не вязался, галстук он безнадежно измял, а телефон разрывался от дурацких сообщений однокурсниц и не только: «Вы где?», «А кем будешь?», «Тут дофига Мерилин, а еще куча разных принцесс!»

— Это же легко! — рассмеялся Тацуя, подойдя к нему сзади. — Вот смотри, как надо. — Ниджимура замер, ощутив как Тацуя прижался к спине, поправил воротник рубашки, обхватил его самого руками, взялся за концы помятого галстука и весело помахал ими. — Мда. Ладно, для образа так будет даже лучше.

Ниджимура завороженно смотрел на пальцы, медленно завязывающие правильный узел, Тацуя объяснял прописные истины таким голосом, что хотелось... Хотелось заткнуть его поцелуем. Теплое дыхание скользило по коже, в голове всплывали все дурацкие сны, после которых он просыпался со стояком. Ниджимура судорожно сглотнул, перехватив потемневший взгляд Тацуи в зеркале.

Влажное прикосновение к шее заставило его дернуться от неожиданности. Это было явно похоже… В зеркале отображалось именно то, о чем он думал. Ниджимура чуть повернулся в объятьях, посмотрел через плечо.

— Тацуя? — влажный след на шее приятно холодил.

— Да, Шу? 

Тацуя прикусил губу, и это совершенно не походило на извинение. Скорее уж на приглашение нырнуть в омут. 

От таких приглашений, вообще-то, бежать надо, но не хотелось. 

Ниджимура развернулся, поддел пальцами дурацкие черные подтяжки и притянул Тацую к себе. Так легко было склониться и сделать то, чего так давно хотелось — поцеловать. Губы у Тацуи были мягкие, чуть обветренные, и пахли чем-то сладким. Это был не первый поцелуй Ниджимуры, но такого, чтобы не хотелось его прерывать никогда — не было.

— Шу, — шепнул Тацуя в губы. Теплые ладони обхватили лицо, отстранили. — Ты знаешь, что ты засранец?

— От засранца слышу, — Ниджимура притянул Тацую ближе к себе, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и выпалил:

— Если честно, мне фильмы нифига не нравились. Пафосные, дурацкие, предсказуемые. Мне нравилось на тебя смотреть.

Плечи Тацуи мелко затряслись, над ухом раздался сдавленный смех. Пальцы скользнули по шее и потянули за волосы, заставляя поднять голову.

— Я это понял, когда мы смотрели «Сокола», — Тацуя мягко улыбался.

— И все равно заставлял меня смотреть эту штампованную чушь!

— Может, потому что мне тоже нравилось на тебя смотреть? — уголки губ Тацуи подрагивали. — Ты так упрямо делал заинтересованный вид, я все ждал, когда ты сдашься.

— И когда ты понял?  
— На «Касабланке» я был уже… по уши, — на щеках Тацуи растеклись ярко-красные пятна. Ниджимура в глубине души немного обрадовался такой маленькой мести — не ему же одному тут смущаться.  
Момент неловкости — как в лучших мелодрамах — нарушила трель звонка. В кармане и на кровати синхронно зазвенели телефоны.

— Черт, — они одновременно выругались и засмеялись. Ниджимура потянулся к своему одновременно с Тацуей, и они чуть не рухнули на пол, запутавшись в конечностях.

Кое-как удержавшись на ногах, они уселись рядом на полу, уставившись в экраны телефонов. Ниджимура все не мог перестать смотреть на смущенного Тацую, который изо всех сил пытался не улыбаться до ушей и писать ответ.

— Есано-сан. Достала. — отправив сообщение, он бросил через плечо телефон на кровать и кинул на Ниджимуру очередной невинный взгляд. — А может, не пойдем туда?

— Ну уж нет, зря, что ли, одевались? — Ниджимура засмеялся, притянул Тацую к себе и поцеловал, пока тот не начал возмущаться. — Должен же я сыграть роль злодея.

Конечно, они никуда не пойдут, но Тацуе пока об этом знать не нужно.


End file.
